precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Precipice of War Role-Play Wiki
Welcome to the Precipice of War wiki! With Precipice lore spanning over 144 pages of roleplaying, over three years' worth as of February 2014, the amount of relevant lore has begun to stack up noticably. Whether you are new to Precipice and need to know something, or are a veteran and just want to nostalgia, this wiki is the best bet. This type of thing doesn't happen magically though, and we will need Precipers to install their knowledge of the goings on within the wiki, past and present, so that said knowledge will be on display for all to see. IC Precipice knowledge will mostly be gained in one of seven threads: *The active in character thread is where Precipice is currently taking place. This spans from May 1980 onwards in the Precipice universe. * MCF-era IC thread is where the RP ran from December 11, 2011 to Febuary 27,2014, marking the RP's longest home. * MCF-era OOC thread is where we held OOC court from December 12, 2011 to Febuary 27, 2014, with 1188 pages of bullshit. *The Aaron Era sporum thread is where most of 2011 Precipice took place. This spans from the middle of July 1970 to early April 1971. *The Gorgen Era sporum thread is where Precipice was stationed in January of 2011. This spans from January 1970 to mid July 1970 *The active out of character thread is not canon to Precipice because it is out of character, but it is a rich source of Precipice memes and reverly *The sporum era out of character thread is not canon for the same reason the active one isn't. It is a rich source of Precipice memes and Canada blamage. Another important thing to note is canon. Canon is a term applied to basiclly anything taken as undeniable fact about the Precipice universe. Some nations or actions, due to inactivity or poor posting by a player, are not recognized as historical despite being posted in the threads. The Arbiter of Canon is general decision by AaronMk or the older members of the RP. It is important to keep this in mind, particularly when going through threads. For instance, there have been several iterations of Britain, but because they were short lived only the newest is considered canon. For the purposes of this wiki, non-canon material can be posted for the sake of remembering our past, but it should be marked as such so that people don't mistake it for story-fact. For More Help, Check Out Precipice Resources! Post Catalogues This is a very grandiose project to log all the posts and the gist of what they are about to make old posts more easily searchable. The system is going to be somewhat based on what I (vilageidiotx) have done with Ethiopian posts in my OPs. Hopefully this will greatly simplify browsing the threads and help make it easier to find when or where something happened. Post Calendar Gorgen Era Aaron Era MCF Era RolePlayer Guild Era Categories Not sure what to read? Here are a couple of lists about stuff. Listed by Article Type *Alliances *Characters *Cities *Conflicts *Communism *Events *Countries *Institutions *Memes *Rebellions *Technology *Mercenaries *Weapons *Documents Listed by Article Location *North America *South America *Europe *Africa *Asia *Middle East *Oceania Lists Not everything necessitates an entire article, but it is good to get a list of these things none the same in order to get an idea of what exists. This is something I hope to be useful in cases of weapons, vehicles, companies, media outlets, etc. which others might want to name drop in or reference in order to make a cohesive world. *NPC's *Media *Weapons *Corporate *Militaries *Currency Useful Infoboxes Country Infobox Conflict Infobox Battle Infobox Alliance Infobox City Infobox Organization Infobox Catagories To Do List... *Write articles regarding all relevant Precipice topics *Change the visuals to be more Precipey ✓ *Create wiki formats to simplify the process *Infoboxes for Nations based on CIA fact sheet info. ✓ *Create a banner that is pretty sweet *Create an icon that is also pretty sweet *Blame Canada ✓ *??? *Profit! The World as of now! Bright Red - New People's China (AaronMK) Dark Yellow - Second Spanish Republic (gorgenmast) Bright Green - Ethiopian Empire (Vilageidiotx) Light Green - Federative Republic of Brazil (Open (Pending a return by Mihndar)) Dark Green - The Kingdom of Italy (WiltedRose) Dark Blue - France Light Blue - Prussia/Germany (Pepperm1nts/HugTheZombies (On an advisory basis)) Medium Blue - United States of America (Byrd Man) Purple - Republic of Armenia (TheEvanCat) Faded Red - United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (Morden Man) Lime Green - State of Persia (Open (Pending return of Veoline) Pink- Georgia Light Red (North America) - Mexico Dark Brown - Japanese Empire (Shyri/Feokris) Bright Yellow - Serbia Rosy Brown (yes it's a color) - Romania Cream - Hungary Orange - Croatia-Slovenia Sky Blue- India Light Purple- New Zealand All other countries which are white or gray are playable. All other countries which are reddish are in the Third International and under the influence of China, but are still playable. Latest activity Category:Browse